Dramione
by they8pizza
Summary: A short Dramione oneshot.


He couldn't believe it. He had a wand in his face. He stared not at the wand, but at the person holding the wand. To him she looked beautiful, but he couldn't admit it. What if it got back to his father that he liked a mudblood. He couldn't, but he really wanted to. He was so distracted that it wasn't until she hit him that he noticed the wand had been taken away from his face. He rather liked the hit even though it pained him and it was with all his effort he ran off acting as if he didn't like it.

When he got back to the common room he sat in one of the chairs that was away from the others. He had her on his mind, but he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, natural enemies, yet he was drawn to her as Chizpurfles are attracted to magic. He had to have her. That was it, he was going to find her tomorrow and tell her. He had to risk it. He looked at the clock and suddenly realized that several hours had passed and that it was really late. He went to his dorm and quickly fell asleep. His dreams were filled with her.

When morning came he got ready as quickly as possible before running to the Great Hall. He looked around, but she wasn't there yet so he went to sit at the Slytherin table. He picked at his breakfast looking up every time someone walked into the room. The other Slytherins were looking at him weirdly, but he was doing his best to hide his emotions. He would hide them until he got her into private. When she finally showed up he met her before she got to the Gryffindor table.

"Granger, come with me, someone wants to see you and asked me to come get you." he said.

"Who wants me Malfoy?" she said.

"I'm not allowed to say." he said.

"Well this better not be a trick." she said.

Together they walked off. He took her to an abandoned classroom and motioned for her to sit down. She sat looking weary of him, but he paid that no attention and sat down next to her. He then did something he'd never done before, he smiled at her. She looked confused.

"What's going on Malfoy?" she demanded.

"I have a secret to tell you..." he said "I-I've liked you since the moment I set my eyes on you. I've only ever been mean, because I was always thinking about what other people would say if I was nice to a mud...I mean muggleborn...I want to be with you."

He looked into her eyes trying to show her that he was telling the truth. He slowly took her hand and raised it to his mouth kissing it. He was surprised when he heard a giggle. She was giggling, but not as if she thought it was funny. As if she liked him to. Before he knew it she had pulled him close.

"I like you too, not when you're being mean to me though" she whispered in his ear "Let's agree to be nice from now on."

He nodded lost for words, but he held onto her as if he felt that she was going to disappear on him. After a short while of holding each other and looking into each others eyes they both moved in on each other and started to snog. After a few minutes she pulled away from him looking at the time.

"Darn it! I've missed breakfast!" she said.

"We can sneak down to the kitchens and get something to eat. I didn't eat much myself I was so worried what you'd say." he assured her.

"You go, I'll wait here for you, we shouldn't be seen together." she told him.

He nodded and walked out. As he walked toward the kitchens he thought about her and his luck. He was surprised that she actually did share his feelings. He wanted to shout it to the world, but knew better not to. When he entered the kitchens the house elves surrounded him. He asked for a large romantic meal for two and when he received it he took it back to where he'd left her. He found her sitting there waiting for her. Together they ate having a good time, but it was not destined to go on.

"I've had the best time of my life with you, but we can't continue this." she said "We can't be seen together so their is no use being together."

"I know." he said "But remember I will always love you no matter what I say or do."

"As will I" he said.

They both left the room feeling sad, but cheered up at the same time. They had the piece of mind of finally confessing their feelings to the other and spending a short amount of together. He loved her and she loved him, but it just was not destined to be.


End file.
